one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper Vs Kanade
Reaper of Overwatch (Fllfluorine) takes on Kanade Tachibana of Angel Beats (ShadowKaras) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro At Talon Headquarters, Reaper walks through a pair of sliding doors into a room filled with computer screens. Several workers grow tense with his presence as he strolls over to a screen and enters in a password. After a few seconds of loading, a device on his wrist buzzes, and holographic writing pops out above his arm, which he begins to read. A small tilt of his head indicates his curiosity with his next assignment. Elsewhere, in the Afterlife Academy, Kanade Tachibana and her friend Otonashi are walking through the hallway, with Kanade munching on tofu while Otonashi talks. Otonashi: You know, you’re a really great friend, Kanade. Kanade says nothing. Otonashi: Come on, now. It’s not going to kill anyone to show any emotion. Suddenly, a bullet flies through the glass window and snipes Otonashi through the forehead, dropping him like a fly. Kanade drops her food and activates two blades on her hands, crossing them in front of her face to stop a second bullet. With two slices, she destroys and leaps out of the school wall, and finds herself facing Reaper, who stands on top of a hill with the moon shining behind him. Kanade: You aren’t dead. How are you here? Reaper: Right now, I’m both dead and alive. Once I’ve finished with you, I can leave. Kanade: Who sent you? The AWF? (My Innermost Apocalypse, 0:00-0:07) Reaper: No. Someone much higher on the ladder. Reaper cocks his guns. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Satan’s Theme, 0:07-0:43) Reaper fires a few shots from his Hellfire Shotguns, and Kanade dodges them all before howling at the assassin, sending several shockwaves of energy at him with slashes from her hands. Not fazed, Reaper goes into his wraith form and becomes a black cloud of smoke, passing through all the attacks as he travels to and appears behind Kanade, and aims a club of his gun to the back of her head. Kanade turns and blocks the attack just in time, and the two duel in close range. Reaper clubs Kanade’s blades with his shotguns, aiming to get a few point blank shots in her face, but she manages to stop every attack, though her attempts to cut him apart are no more successful. Finally, Kanade manages a cut on Reaper’s abdomen, and Reaper escapes the conflict with another wraith movement. Vanishing behind a tree, Reaper tosses a bomb in Kanade’s direction. 51 Kanade slices the bomb in half and rushes up to Reaper, who begins to glow red. Cutting the tree in half, Kanade is slightly annoyed to find Reaper no longer behind it. He finishes his teleport right behind her and puts both shotguns to the sides of her head, and fires. Though the point-blank attack does massive damage, Kanade remains standing, so Reaper empties several more shotgun shells into her stomach, firing her a short distance away. As she lies on the ground, a black orb comes out of her body and floats towards Reaper, who heals his wound. 42 Kanade gets up, almost oblivious to the bullet wounds inside her. Reaper flicks his guns away and produces a pair of new ones, full of ammo, and fires, but Kanade blocks them by conjuring a barrier in front of her. As bullets continue to bounce off of her, she generates a longsword on her left arm, and Reaper ups the ante with a special explosive shell. He fires, but Kanade deflects it back at him, where it bursts in his face; the Angel then dashes forward and slashes Reaper several times with her sword before grabbing him by the shoulders. Kanade grows a pair of wings on her back and flies Reaper into the air, where she drops him and darts by him several times, slashing him even more. This ends, however, when Reaper gains control by producing two more guns and firing two powerful shots into Kanade’s wings, and they each crash to the ground. 24 (Ich Tu Dir Weh, 2:43-3:07) As they get up, Gabriel’s eye sockets glow red underneath his mask, and several black shadows escape from his cloak and sneak along the ground like two dark rivers which pass either side of Tachibana. Twelve more shadow clones of Reaper rise out of the murky substance, and all thirteen point their shotguns at Kanade, opening fire. Kanade walks calmly through the bulletstorm, slashing each shot out of her way, and slicing at Reaper clones as she passes by them. When she reaches the original, her hand blades and his shotguns cross each other and become locked as the clones behind her explode in a blue light. Letting a bomb roll out of his cloak between them, Reaper lets the explosion separate the two as they prepare for one last ultimate attack. 8'' Kanade forms two blue blades on her arms, and Reaper loads his shotguns, as each begins to spin in place. Reaper’s shadowy form spawns several other Reaper’s inside it, and they all fire several explosive rounds as Kanade shoots beams from her blades. Reaper’s bullets are vaporized nearly instantly by Kanade’s Sonic Rotation, and before he can realize his Death Blossom has been countered, Reaper is enveloped by an explosion which leaves a massive crater in the ground, and his body lying unconscious in the middle. 'K.O!!! As Kanade watches, Reaper fades from the Afterlife. When his body is fully gone, she turns and walks away, back to check on her already-dead friend. Reaper himself wakes up on an operating table in his headquarters, where Widowmaker and a mysterious figure in a black suit are standing. Widowmaker looks at Gabriel’s vitals on a computer, and tuts. '''Widowmaker: With the power we gave you, failure should not have been an option. Outro The votes are in, and this melee’s winner is... Kanade Tachibana! Votes for the winner: Kanade 16, Reaper 14 Votes for the finisher: KO 14, Death 2 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Kanade's path here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees